


Watcher

by reesespuffsslap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other, Pining, poem-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesespuffsslap/pseuds/reesespuffsslap
Summary: Iwaizumi is just tired of being the only one noticing.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> !!SPOILERS!! season two ending and some time-skip stuff

Iwaizumi Hajime was a watcher.

He watched as Seijoh lost to Karasuno.

He watched as his final attack failed and he watched as all his teammates walked away from him.

He watched as his friends cried.

He watched as Oikawa Tooru slapped the back of his shoulder.

He watched as Oikawa walked down the street to his house.

He watched the tears fall on the setter’s face.

He watched as years passed since their loss.

He watched as Oikawa left him for Argentina.

And he watched when he came back.

And here he was now, watching as Oikawa scrolled on his phone.

He watched the little movements Oikawa’s face would make when he saw something he didn’t like or even something he loved.

Iwaizumi loved watching the little smile that ghosted Oikawa’s face when he was at peace.

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa’s hand ruffled his own hair.

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa sent a glance towards the chair Iwa was in.

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa beckoned for Iwa to join him to sit on the bed instead of the desk chair he occupied then.

Iwaizumi watched as his own feet planted themselves on the ground before reaching the plaid comforter of Oikawa’s bed.

He watched as Oikawa reached out a hand to him, helping him onto the bed

He watched as Oikawa smiled wider

He watched as Oikawa’s eye brightened and Iwaizumi could feel his heart mirror the action

He watched as Oikawa patted the place on the bed beside him, motioning for Iwaizumi to lie down.

Iwaizumi watched how Oikawa’s hand returned to the phone he was once on

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa’s smile turned back into but a small grin

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa’s eyes were no longer on him

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa didn’t speak, nothing more than a small laugh escaping his lips

And as he watched, Iwaizumi wondered if Oikawa Tooru ever watched him.

He hoped he did.

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) sorry if this was a little underwhelming, this was the first fic I ever wrote so I just decided to go ahead a post it


End file.
